Fallen Hero (User:Nicholsy)
Fallen Hero is a 2017 superhero movie written by Dave Nichols. It is the fourth and final movie in his quartet of movies and is based heavily on the Death of Superman storyline. It stars Henry Cavill as Superman, Megan Fox as Lois Lane, Billy Zane as Lex Luthor and features Doomsday. Sypnosis Lex Luthor is announced the President of the USA. He promises to build a new and better America and with LexCorp finding brand new oil in the Mexican Gulf that will fund the rebuilding process. However, one of his digging teams hits an alien ship that Lex believes was left by Darkseid. Superman identifies writing on the ship as Kryptonian and warns against opening the ship. Lex doesn't listen however and has the ship brough to Metropolis and opened, releasing Doomsday, an unstoppable monster bread to destroy life. Some of the Justice League confront Doomsday whilst Superman is with Lois in Afghanistan covering a story. When the news breaks, Superman confronts the monster who has already defeated the Justice League and the two battle till death, with the ensuing battle destroying half of Metropolis and killing both titans. Superman is given an honoury funeral buried in Metropolis with the planet unaware that Brainiac, who is still residing in LexCorp hardware, has rebooted himself and is constructing a new body ready to take earth's knowledge and then destroy it. Plot Starts with a montage of clips featuring Lex Luthor during his Presidency campaign including speaches where he promises to build a new America following the aftermouth of Darkseid's attack on the world. Lex eventually wins the campaigne beating out rival and former President Barack Obama with a 55-45 percent margain. Lex is then announced President and has a photo with Superman shaking hands outside the White House. Lex is giving a speach to national newspapers at the White House about how he is going to rebuild America when Darkseid's attack has left the Financial Market ruined. Lois Lane and Clark Kent are at the press conference and Lois asks a question to Lex about where all the reported billions is coming from and if it is from a personal fund or from his company LexCorp. Lex replies by saying that as he speaks, LexCorp is digging under the Mexican Gulf where his company has found untouched oil and that this coupled with his personal money and LexCorp's help, they will help build america again. We then see hundreds of LexCorp oil rigs in the Mexican Gulf digging for the oil. One team is digging when the drill breaks and the manager in charge of the rig comes to see what the problem is. He doesn't understand what could have broke it since there is only sand and rock. They send divers down in a mini submarine to see what they hit and as they approach the drill piece, they turn on the spotlights on the sub and find the drill hit a large object. They then get a craine to lift the object up and when it comes out of the water, it is revealed to be a spaceship covered. Lex is sat in the oval office mulling over a picture of Superman and stabs a knife into the picture. Mercy Graves enters and tells Lex that one of the digging teams hit a big problem. Lex says that it is no concern of his and that she should sort it out. Mercy tells him that they hit a spaceship buried under the sea and it is alien. Clark and Lois are in the newsroom packing things as they are going out to Afghanistan to interview troops and preview the new jet called the Typhoon Mrk II. Perry comes out and wishes them look and that they are missing a big story and reveals to them that LexCorp diggers hit a spaceship buried under the sea and that it is supposedly left behind by Darkseid and could be a weapon and that he has sent Jimmy out to cover the story. Clark says that he has to go to pharmacy and get travel pills and Lois mocks him saying that he must be scared of flying to which Clark says "something like that" before leaving. Lex is flying via the presidential helicopter out to the digging sight where they hit the spaceship. The spaceship has been put onto a cargo ship where Lex is due to hold a press conference. His helicopter lands on the cargo ship where Lex goes to the podium. He announces that the diggers did not intend on finding the ship and that it was left by Darkseid and that it could possibly be a bomb of somekind or a weapon to use against mankind when and if he returns. He says that he is having the ship transferred to LexCorp's top research facility just outside Metropolis where his team will commence research on the ship. Superman then flies down and interrupts the press conference and announces that he would like to scan the ship himself. Lex says that as the ship is not Kryptonian then it hasn't got anything to do with Superman but Superman barges past the secret service guarding the stage and approaches the ship. He tries to x-ray the ship but finds he cannot see through it's covering and says that the ship is lead and that he can't see inside. He then removes moss that is on the side of the ship to find writing on the ship which he identifies as Kryptonian in style but that it differs from modern Kryptonian and is possibly ancient Kryptonian. Lex says that the ship is not Kryptonian if Superman can't read the writing and that he is continuing with his plan to have the ship moved. Superman tells Lex and the press that he believes the writing is Kryptonian and that it is a warning and offers to throw the ship into the sun. Lex says that it is now goverment property and that they will deal with the ship. Superman looks at Lex and realises he can't do anything because he is the President and leaves. Lois has just finished packing when her phone rings and its Jimmy telling her to tell Perry that Superman interrupted the press conference and said the ship Kryptonian and he and Lex had a stand-off on stage. Clark walks back into the newsroom and Lois looks at him and asks him where his travel pills are but Clark says that the pharmacy was shut which Lois questions saying the pharmacy wouldn't be shut at mid day. Lois then says bye to Jimmy and tells Perry about the press conference and to put Ron on the case to which Cat comes into Perry's office and offers to do the story. Lois says that she should get back to writing about Britney's next breakdown but Perry says that Cat can have the story. Lois then leaves the office and order's Clark that they need to go and for him to get her things. Clark then picks up his and Lois' suitcase along with their laptops and as he goes to go into the elavator, the doors close. Lois then re-opens the doors and Clark asks if Lois is feeling ok as she normally leaves Clark. Lois and Clark are then in a cab going to the military airport and drive pass the pharmacy that is open which Lois notices and then looks at Clark and asks Clark if has ever considered getting contact lenses. Clark says that they hurt his eyes and he can't wear them and then pushes his glasses back up tight. They are then getting onto the military jet taking them to Afghanistan and Lois asks Clark if he is ok with flying and he begins to get nervous. Lois' father General Lane then comes into the back of the jet and kisses Lois and tells Clark to man up and if he wants to date his daughter, he needs to grow some. Clark then becomes even more nervous and Lois asks Clark if he wants to date her and Clark shyly says no. The jet then takes off for Afghanistan. Lex is in his pent house in Metropolis relaxing having a Thai massage. His assistant Mercy comes in and gives him a portalable video that shows the alien spaceship being loaded into the research facility. 2 days later, Clark and Lois are in a Army Camp having pictures with a group of troops all holding a copy of the Daily Planet. LexCorp researchers are still working on the ship and the Head Researcher phones Lex to say that they are about to open the ship and when Lex tells them to go ahead and proceed, he signals and the researchers begin drilling the door hinges. They drill through the hinges in about 10 minutes and then bring in a large laser to go around the door. Once they have gone round the door, a truck is used to pull the door of using a chain. Smoke then pours out of the ship and two red eyes open. One of the researchers enters the ship with a torch and the rest of the team stand at the entrance and watch. A roar is then heard and the man screams and his body is thrown out of the ship in two halfs. The ship then begins shaking as it is punched from the inside and the research team begins to run. The Head researcher puts a lock down on the facility and makes a run for it. The large facility doors begin to close trapping many of the research team. A large grey and boney monster then smashes its way out of the ship and roars at the trapped researchers who shoot the laser at the monster to no avail who then runs at the team. The researchers on the outside of the facility all look at each other as they hear the trapped researchers screaming in pain until silence. The monster then begins punching the facility doors breaking through in seconds and attacks the rest of the team killing them tearing many apart. The facility's security then approach the monster and begin shooting at the monster but the bullets bounch off and the monster kills the security by throwing the truck at the them. It then turns and runs towards Metropolis before jumping into the air. The mayor of Metropolis is opening a new Children's Hospital and just before he is about to cut the ribbon, a car comes flying down the street where the monster is stood where the crowd runs for their lifes. The monster begins to attack the crowd killing most that he court. Police are dispatched to respond and begin opening fire on the monster who runs and tips up the squad cars and killing the officers. The monster then begins throwing cars into buildings when the National Guard and more police arrive and fire missiles at the monster that it just punches and catches one and throws it back at them blwoing up one of the trucks. They begin retreating whislt still firing with monster continuiing towards them and picks up another truck and throws it at the National Guard but before it hits, Green Lantern catches it using his ring and places the it on the floor. The monster then looks at Green Lantern who is with the J'onn J'onzz, Flash and Wonder Woman. They then attack the monster with Green Lantern using his ring to shoot bullets at the monster whilst Flash distracts the monster by running round it in circles. J'onn and Wonder Woman then attack the monster simultaneasly punching it until they knock it over. Green Lantern then traps the monster in a ball and lifts it in the air but it stands up and punches out of the ball. Flash then runs around the monster again to distract it but the monster adapts to it and kicks Flash away and threw the front of a shop window knocking him out. Green Lantern identifies that the monster is learning and tells J'onn and Wonder Woman to attack differently. J'onn goes invisible and begins punching the monster with the monster unable to see J'onn. It then begins throwing random punches until one connects with J'onn sending him flying into a high rise where he reutns to normal and hold his head. Wonder Woman then uses her lassue on the monster and ties up its arms and Wonder Woman tries to hold the monster steady. Green Lantern then imagines up a tank and begins shooting at the monster. A local news reporter and a cameraman get near to the action and begin a live broadcast announcing that the Justice League seem to have contained the unstoppable monster but that the Flash has been injured. Perry, Jimmy, Cat, Ron and Steve are all watching the footage along with the rest of the news team to which Jimmy says that it is like a Doomsday monster and that they need Superman and wonders where he is. J'onn flies back down and Hal tells J'onn to try and stop the monster and telepathically enters its mind whilst Hal goes to check on Flash. J'onn enters its mind and begins seeing its birth and how it was created. It shows the monster being repeatadly killed over and over again on ancient Krypton and how it evolved to become the monster it is. J'onn leaves its mind and begins feeling dizzy and falls over. Wonder Woman shouts out to J'onn for help containing the monster but he falls to the floor and the monster bites Wonder Woman's lassue and pulls sending Wonder Woman flying. It then shrugs off the lassue and Wonder Woman and Green Lantern attack it together with Green Lantern from the air and Wonder Woman by ground. The monster then then catches one of Wonder Woman's punches and sends her flying backwards and into a building and Green Lantern then imagines up a large hammer and begins hammering the monster into the ground over and over again. The monster then lies motionless and Green Lantern goes to check the monster who was faking kicks Green Lantern away knocking him out. Lois and Clark are eating with the troops when one of the soldiers comes in and turns on the TV and tells them to watch. They watch as the reporter is reporting that Doomsday has come to Metropolis and that "Doomsday", has defeated the most of the Justice League and is now continuing on its rampage through Metropolis and that everybody is wondering where Superman is. Clark then leaves the table quickly and the tent and changes into Superman and flies to Metropolis. Lois then runs after Clark and finds his clothes on the floor, comfirming that Clark is Superman. Lois runs to Gen. Lane's office and tells him that she needs to get back to Metropolis as fast as possible. The General says that the fastest way would be by Typhoon Mrk II but that they are not for commercial flight and she will just have to wait until their jet returns to pick them up. Lois then runs and grabs a gun and forces one of the pilots to fly back to Metropolis. The General then runs after Lois and tells her stop but she says she has to go and that Superman has gone to stop an unstoppable monster and that he might not come back and she needs to be there. She pleads with the General who then tells her she will need to refuel in England. Lois thanks her father and they take off. Lex's Presidential helicopter lands at Project: Cadmus and he is greeted by Amanda Waller. He asks what the situation is with the Doomsday situation and Waller tells him that some of the Justice League confronted the monster to no avail and it defeated them all. Lex asks if Superman was present and she says that he is nowhere to be found to which Lex says God help us and that the public will have his back for this if they find out it was inside the ship. Doomsday is still rampaging through Metropolis killing innocent civilians and reaches a cross road in the centre of Metropolis where the army surround him with tanks. They begin to open fire at will and bombard Doomsday with tank shells until out of ammo. As the smoke begins to clear Doomsday runs at one tank picking it up by its turrut and throwing it at the tank opposite before jumping onto one of the other tanks and punching it crushing its body. It then turns to jump at the other tank where the 2 soldiers isnide are climbbing out. It jumps and is about to smash the tank when Superman flies at incredible speed and tackles Doomsday away leaving Doomsday dragging along the floor. Doomsday stands and stares at Superman recognising his Kryptonian DNA and roars at Superman. Doomsday runs at Doomsday and Superman flies at Doomsday and the two punch each other simultaenously sending each other flying backwards. Doomsday again stands and Superman holds his jaw for a moment and again flies at Doomsday this time dodging his punch and flying round him punching him. Doomsday then learns Superman's attack and grabs him by his throat and slams him into the floor and then begins stamping on Superman's head continually until Superman nose begins to bleed. Doomsday then picks up Superman by his cape and begins punching Superman in his stomach numerous times until Superman coughs up blood on Doomsday's face who then swings Superman like a Hammer and sends him flying into the LexCorp tower in the distance. Doomsday then turns and picks up a car and throws it a nes helicopter in the sky causing it to tumble to the floor. Superman reawakens and sees the helicopter crashing and flies and catches the helicopter and rests it gently on floor. As he opens the door for the pilot Doomsday runs and kicks Superman away sending him flying into a building which then collapses on Superman. Doomsday stands and waits as Superman punches the rubble off of him and gets up with his cape catching on a metal wire in the concrete tearing as he flies at Doomsday. Doomsday has already adapted to Superman's attack and punches him away. Superman catches his breathe for a moment and realises that Doomsday is adapting to him and uses his heat vision at full blast at Doomsday sending him backwards with Superman hovering above Doomsday firing at Doomsday until he stops and Doomsday is glowing with heat. Superman then uses his arctic breathe to freeze Doomsday into an make shift ice cube. Superman then lands and regains some of his stamina believing Doomsday to be defeated. People then begin cheering from office windows at Superman's supposed victory but the ice begins to crack as Superman watches and Doomsday bursts out and tries to pound Superman who catches his hands and the two wrestle for power. Superman eventually pushes Doomsday back and then flies at him head butting him and then punching him to the floor before sitting on top of Doomsday continually punching him constantly until it looks as though he has beaten Doomsday. Superman gets up and wipes the blood from his face but Doomsday kicks Superman's legs from under him and returns the favor by sitting on Superman and continually punching him until they both fall through the floor and into a subway station. A subway train is going past and Doomsday leaves Superman and stands on the tracks as the train hits him stopping it dead. Superman gets back up dazed uses his heat vision onf Doomsday knocking him away from the train. Cast *Henry Cavill as Kal-El/Clark Kent *Billy Zane as Lex Luthor *Olivia Wilde as Lois Lane *Thomas Jane as Jor-El *Michael Cera as Jimmy Olsen *Ed Harris as Perry White *Diane Keaton as Martha Kent *Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne *Djinson Honsou as J'onn J'onzz/John Jones *Chris Pine as Wally West *Sienna Miller as Mercy Graves *Megan Gale as Diana Prince *Hayden Panettiere as Lucy Lane *Ryan Reynolds as Hal Jordan *Corey Burton as Brainiac (Voice) *Michael Beihn as General Samuel Lane *Phil Morris as Ron Troupe *Benjamin Ayre as Steve Lombard *Jessica Stroup as Cat Grant Notes *Notable differences from the comic storyline are that it is only some of the founding Justice League members who attack Doomsday initally. Batman isn't present at the funeral but is there as Bruce Wayne. There isn't 4 men claiming to be Superman but the Eradicator is present who appears in the comics. *Similarities to the comics are Superman dying in the arms of Lois, his cape being torn and finding its way onto a pole, Eradicator stealing his body and putting it into a sunlight chamber and Superman being buried in Metropolis. *All of the Justice League appear in uniform apart from Batman who only appears at Superman's funeral as Bruce Wayne along with butler Alfred. *When Superman is dying in the arms of Lois, he has visions of his life including: being played with by Lara Lor-Van and Kara Zor-El on Krypton, his first experience of suepr speed, spending time with Lana Lang, Jonathan Kent dying, building the Fortress of Solitude, meeting Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen and Perry White, meeting President Obama and forming the Justice League. Category:Fan movies Category:Nicholsy